


The Tale of the Fawn Prince and the Peasant Boy

by crowleys_bitch_soul



Series: Sherlock crazed friends' gifts [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Fawnlock, Kidlock, M/M, Star!John, kinda not too bad tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 21:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3183215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowleys_bitch_soul/pseuds/crowleys_bitch_soul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mind you that the tale being told has not yet been told in pen. The tale of two very different boys from two very different societies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tale of the Fawn Prince and the Peasant Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sherlocks_the_name](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlocks_the_name/gifts).



> So just to give you a little background. John and Sherlock are around 5-7 in this fic. It is kind of medieval.  
> This was written for my dear friend who's obsessed with johnlock at the moment

Mind you that the tale being told has not yet been told in pen. The tale of two very different boys from two very different societies. 

This story begins with the deer boy Sherlock. A prince in fact from the kingdom in the forest. A prince who didn't exactly behave like one. A prince who had too much interest in the human Kingdom for his own good. A prince who was now tangled in a fishers net for that exact same reason.

And the peasant boy John. A peasant boy who wished for more adventure. A peasant boy who wished to chase the birds and run with the wolves. A peasant boy who happened to have the chore of checking the fish net every afternoon.

Sherlock's ears twitched at the sounds of footsteps and he struggled to get out before a human came. But to no avail did he get out.

But this human, it was. . A miniature? And the thing caught in the net was definitely not a fish.

Both boys stared at each other in complete awe before Sherlock mumbled out a "Cut me out of here fisherman."

"How did you know I was-"  
"you have hooks on your belt." The fawn pointed out and John gave a quick nod before helping Sherlock out of the net.

Once again the two stared at each other in wonder.  
"So you're a human? Are you full grown?"  
"No I am a boy! And what are you?"  
Sherlock shook his body off and puffed his chest with all pride. "I am a fawn prince."  
"A-A prince!" John panicked.  
"No need to bow. I don't care much for the title." Sherlock said, waving his hand. "Do you have a title?"  
"No." The blonde shook his head and fiddled with the edge of his dirty shirt.  
"Then do you have a name?"  
"John. John Watson."  
Sherlock extending his hand and, after some hesitance, John met it. "Nice to meet you Watson. I am Sherlock. . . Would you like to accompany me on an adventure?"  
John's blue eyes lit up with excitement. "Adventure?" He took a look behind him, and Sherlock didn't know exactly at what he was looking at. "The asylum wont need me back any time soon." He mumbled and grinned widely. "Lets go!" He cheered.

And so the wondrous adventures of the peasant boy and the fawn began, tiptoeing around both their lands, so the other wouldn't get caught. 

Neither had their fill though. They wanted to see everything, explore further. So together they dispised a plan. One day, Sherlock would go dressed as a human to his land of humans, and the next, John would dress as an animals and explore the realm of fantasies.

John had brought his friend a pair of trousers to cover his fawn half and thanked god Sherlock's antlers hadn't come in yet. And their day in the human kingdom began. 

Sherlock had to be reminded not to bounce, but he couldn't help it, there was just so much excitement! He looked around and studied every single thing. The way they inter acted with each other, the clothes they wore, the food they ate. It was all a new discovery to Sherlock! And nothing was better than discovering something knew.  
There was only one area they couldn't explore. John said it was the kings palace, and it wasn't open to peasants.

Sherlock was very confused. Apparently peasants were people lower than their ruler, who had to live in poverty and work hard for their earnings. Their didn't have this way of governing back in his home.

Speaking of which. The next day that is where they went. Into the forest. John wore a pair of ram horns and shed fur on his legs.

The blonde was no less than amazed at the enchantment of the forest. Everyone so happy and healthy. There seemed to be no sorrow and fun was everywhere. How he wished he could stay, but when the day came to an end, they still had to part ways.

"Good luck Watson." Sherlock said with a smile.  
"See you tomorrow Sherlock." John replied and off he went back to the asylum.

But see. It was 9 tomorrow's later that John finally came, bruised and sad. 

"What happened to you John?" Sherlock asked, reaching out and running his fingers lightly over the dark marks across his face.  
"Its my punishment, for being gone so late into the night and not doing my chores properly." The blonde said and simply shrugged his shoulders.  
Sherlock was disgusted, that humans could do this to each other, and then act like it was normal! "You can't go back."  
"But I have to."  
"No John. Stay here, with me. "  
"Sherlock. . . I'm getting adopted." John finally blurted out.

Sherlock's ears drooped. "Adopted? But-but you can't go!"  
"A married couple is going to pick me up tomorrow morning." John said quietly.  
Sherlock began to rage. How could some humans just, sign a price of paper and own a child? Especially when that child is his best friend. 

Sherlock brought his fingers down from his temple and looked at John. "You can't go because you're my princess." He finally said, a smirk on his face like he had just solved every problem of the world.  
"P-princess??" John exclaimed.  
"Yes. Princess. My older brother is always telling me to find myself one and that way we will be together always!" The smile on both their faces shone brighter than the sun. And John ran back to the asylum where he told the nuns he was getting married to the fawn prince of the enchanted forest. 

Needless to say, the schedule for the following day was rearranged. John wouldn't be adopted no. He'd be assassinated instead. Because to deal with magic was a sin, not to mention marrying another man!

Sherlock found something wrong when John wasn't around to meet him at their usual time. He slipped on his tattered pair of trousers from before and sprinted to the village. Just in time to see the boy struggle to free his head out of the water bucket, and then go limp.

Everyone stood in a circle and just. . Watched. All these people and just one guard. Why didn't they do something?! Furious Sherlock ran up to the stage and bumped the executioner in the stomach. 

His friend was too far gone, lungs to filled with water to revive him. With tears Sherlock turned to face the crowd. "You say magic is evil, but just look at the lot of you! You're all disgusting beyond belief. You humans will prefer to struggle in your own filth then to learn to understand something!" Sherlock's voice boomed, literally shook the ground. "JUST AS YOU HAVE DONE TO ME TODAY, I CURSE YOU ALL TO LIVE IN SORROW!" He finished and ran off as fast as his stubby fawn legs could carry him.

The years passed, and Sherlock never once went back to the human territory. Never once took blame for the war he had created. Never once, smiled again.

His life continued, silent and oh so uneventful. Humans were too was to analyze, he practically knew everything about them. But what did it matter, they were all just snakes in a barrel.

He was not heir to the throne, so he never had to worry about taking care of his people. Which were also so bland. Life was black and white and grey.

A full grown Buck now, Sherlock stared at the endless sea of stars, wondering if John was up there. Wondering if his blonde hair was what made up the stars. Of course he knew better, but it was always nice to feel like a child again. 

With a sigh Sherlock pushed away from the window and to his hammock. He laid, with palms pressed against each other and pressed against his lips. His eyes fluttered shut, but instead of darkness. There was a white light.

Quickly he opened his eyes again and found its source.

Its beautiful, beautiful source.

"John."

**Author's Note:**

> So i got a slap from my dear friend when she got to the end of it xD  
> i hope you all don't hate me too much cx  
> Yes this story does end with Star!John if any of you were confused  
> and this wasn't proofed or anything so sorry for my mistakes lol


End file.
